


Home

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feeling at Home, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Feelings, Humor, Patrolling, Romance, Sweet Ending, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sara and Leonard both know where home is.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this was any good, but it’s what I was feeling lol enjoy!

"Well, well, well. Seems like the assassin has come out of her bird cage to play," came a familiar drawl. 

Sara allowed the smirk to grow on her face. "Crook." She was hoping to come across him during her patrols in Star City. After everything that happened during their adventures on the Waverider, everyone went their separate ways for a while.

But everyone knew they’d no doubt go back into their time traveling ways. It’s too much fun.

Til then, Sara was helping Team Arrow. She heard of the robberies going around the city with the use of some interesting guns, and she put two and two together.

Making sure that Ollie didn’t do any harm to the thieves, Sara volunteered to go as she had ‘experience’ with the type of machinery.

She was actually surprised he said yes. He probably knew the relationship she had with the thieves would be an advantage. Or probably because she was going to do it anyway.

Leonard pushed off the wall and approached Sara. "Assassin."

"Just couldn't wait to get your ass kicked again, right?" 

He clasped his hands together with a mischievous look on his face. "I was feeling nostalgic." 

She snorted, readying her batons. "You nostalgic? I'd believe Ray screwing in the public eye before you felt nostalgic for something." 

His eyes narrowed in an amused way. "Fair enough." Leonard moved his hand away from the trigger and set the Cold Gun at his side. "Didn't you miss me even a little bit?" 

Sara pursed her lips, but kept the coy expression on her face. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You flatter me, Sara." 

"What are you doing here, Leonard?" 

Leonard sighed dramatically as he reached and played with a piece of Sara’s hair. “Central City isn’t as fun as it once was, so Mick and I decided to expand out horizons a bit.”

”You’re a long way from home,” she pointed out.

He raised a brow as if challenging her. “Am I?”

Sara knew what he was referring to. After their talk and during the blowing up of the Oculus, Sara kissed Leonard, asking him to come back home to the team. Whatever possessed her to say it did the trick, and before they flew away, Leonard caught up with them. 

It showed how much they grew as a team. The team was their home.

In Sara’s case, Leonard made her feel at home.

”No,” Sara said finally, “no you’re not.”

_”Sara come in,”_ came Felicity’s voice _, “What’s your status? Do you have eyes on Snart and Rory?”_

Sara touched her comms, looking Leonard in the eyes. “Everything’s taken care of,” she said. “I think they found their way back home.”

_”Be careful out there.”_

The crook smirked at Sara. “Until next time, Assassin. Soon.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for only a few seconds before pulling away and disappearing.

Sara knew she had a smile on her face as she pressed on her comms. “Don’t worry,” she said looking at the space that Leonard once occupied. “I’ll be back in no time.”


End file.
